


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior, TXT (Korea Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Treasure Planet Fusion, Dramedy, Gen, Huening Kai-Centric, Jin is Kai's father, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin are Best Friends, M/M, Namjoon Is So Done, Pirates, Restaurant Owner Kim Seokjin | Jin, Sassy Park Jimin (BTS), Scientist Namjoon, Single Parent Kim Seokjin | Jin, Sky Pirates, Space Pirates, Tsundere-ish Jimin, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun & Kim Heechul, Huening Kai & Kim Heechul, Huening Kai & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**8:45 PM**

Pirates.

Masters of the skies,pillagers of the rich,feared by all who roam the skyways.

But out all the pirates who have taken to the skyways,there is one who stands out as the most infamous of all.


End file.
